Influenced by the rain
by shimo hyozan
Summary: Does the rain change people? Maybe it does, as Harry sees a different side of one slytherin boy HD


**(Author's notes:** my first HP fic! Yes! And my 20th fic, too! Wee! Well, this is really short, a very lame attempt to make a fic on H/D, look, even the title's pathetic. So, just read and review? Please?)

(**unnecessary babble:** overly sorry for the lack of material and fluffyness and...and...well...sorry...this was quite rushed...)

(**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine.)

* * *

**Influenced by the rain**  
By Shimo Hyozan 

Quidditch had been postponed.

It was the second game of the year, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. The match started with a light rain, growing stronger by the minute, sky rumbling, thunder clapping and rain furiously pouring down. Slytherin led by just 10 points until Katie Bell scored wonderfully, sealing the scores to 120 for both houses.

But, due to very unforeseen weather behavior and, sharp and cold wind cutting across the pitch and rain drops falling down the size of chestnuts, Professor Dumbledore took the action of halting the game and signaling Madam Hooch to take care of the players. He then requested the other teachers to herd the whole student body back to the castle. Red sparks were sent flying in the air, catching the player's attention as they reported to the ground and were informed of the decision of the headmaster.

That was what happened earlier.

As his teammates slumped out of the locker rooms, Harry released a sigh. He sure was tired from flying for approximately an hour in unforgiving weather, but to add to his stress was the disappointment of sighting the snitch and not catching it. He was racing towards it already when he got distracted and lost track of where it flew off. "Great…just great…" the boy mumbled out, shedding off his soaked quidditch robes and wearing his warm and dry school robes, which he'd only enjoy right now as he had to trudge down on mud and rain.

Walking a few steps out of the entrance of the pitch, he noticed something lying on the ground by the wall of the entrance. Curiosity got the better of him as he approached the dark figure and cautiously kicked it.

There was a low moan of pain, followed by movement. Harry was then able to conclude that the "thing" was actually a person, as more shuffling was done. His trained eyes identified the person the instant he got a glance of the eyes.

It was Draco Malfoy.

And Harry had just kicked him.

"Malfoy?" Harry called out disbelievingly. He squatted near him and looked at the pale boy's face.

"Potter…" Draco greeted with his usual drawl, however, it was followed by a small expression of pain.

"What…what are you doing here? What happened here?" the wizard with the glasses asked, wondering to himself why this rich, arrogant (and as Ron would say) git was lying on the mud.

"I was taking a shortcut through the stands. When I jumped down, I slipped…"

"You slipped?"

"Yes, Potter. I did. Obviously, I lost my footing and—"

"Any injuries?"

"—sprained my ankle" Draco finished

"Oh…" Harry looked at the others legs, which were still covered by his long cloak. "Well…it looks like I have no choice but to bring you to the hospital wing then…" he grabbed Draco's hand that lay on the mud when the other retracted it quickly.

"Easy there, Potter!" Draco shouted

Harry did nothing but raised an eyebrow "you sprained you wrist too?"

Draco sat up and said "as I fell, I tried to break my fall with the use of my hands, but the impact was too strong, resulting to my wrists to be fractured…" he carefully cradled his sprained wrist with his other hand and looked down "…it's a good thing though, that I only fractured one"

There was silence as the two teens continued to get soaked in the rain. Harry broke it after some minutes "well…come on. We have to get you to the hospital wing"

"I don't recall _me_ asking for _your_ help" Draco said

"Yeah, well..." he sighed "listen Malfoy. I do not have time for your useless pride. Of course I do have the choice of leaving you here and not telling anyone, but heck. Being the idiot that I am, I'd rather help you out in this tight situation" he offered a small smile at the teen.

"You…want to help me?"

He rolled his emerald eyes. "What else am I doing here, huh?" he took Draco's other hand in his own.

"Then you're not an idiot" he said quietly

A sharp look towards him and a grin "Thanks"

So Harry helped up Draco, trying to take extra care as they stood side by side and walked ever so slowly towards the hospital wing. The first half of the walk was spent in silence; the next one was spent in once-in-a-blue-moon talk.

"You're actually the idiot, Malfoy" Harry suddenly said, as he was faced by a glare

"What?"

"Really now, who would be stupid enough to jump down on some mud from a pretty high distance away from the ground. It is expected you'd get injured"

"Don't you think I didn't know that, Potter? I just didn't see the puddle of mud on my landing space"

"Really now?" Harry looked to his side, eyeing Draco

"Yeah, idiot"

He snorted "you're the idiot"

"No"

"Yes"

"No" Draco glared harder, moving his head neared Harry's

"Yes" Harry's eyes widened, also moving his head to prove his point.

And they noticed that they were sharing the same breath of air, making them stop

They snapped gazes away, and muttered simultaneously "idiot"

They finally reached the double doors of the hospital wing. Harry stopped and sat Draco on the bench near the entrance and heaved a breath as stood before Draco.

"This is just where I'll go…"

"Uh…"

"I'll just call Madam Pomfrey, okay?" he turned to face the door when a quick hand caught his wrist, making him turn back and meet steel grey eyes.

"Thank you…Harry…" Draco said in a soft tone. Pure sincerity mixed with it, as Harry noticed with the tone used. Definitely not the usual Draco.

"Su—sure…" Harry stuttered out. His hand was pulled down, resulting to his body to follow.

And Draco did something totally out of the ordinary. He kissed him.

(On the cheek)

Draco bent away and smiled. A genuine one that Harry has never seen before.

Their interaction was then interrupted by Madam Pomfrey herself, bustling out of the door and caught sight of the two of them. Harry sweatdropped. What if she had seen them earlier?

"Mr. Malfoy? And Mr. Potter? What are you two doing here?" she asked

"Um…he's injured" Harry weakly said

She cast a glance at Draco, then back at him "and you?"

"I just helped him get here"

"Okay" she said, accepting the excuse. "If you're not injured, then you may leave now, as I need to tend to Mr. Malfoy" she helped him up from the bench and led him in.

Harry took a last glance of Draco through the tiny windows of the door before turning to go to the dormitory. Walking down the hallway, he said while shaking his head "the mud and rain must have corrupted Draco's head to a puddle…"


End file.
